thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Muse
Muse is a type of Backpack Item. You can have a maximum of 35 of these. How to Get *Do any Art Skill or Music Skill interactions with Art / Music skill objects. *Take photographs of animals in your Yard, especially when inspired. *Click on Facebook news feed stories. *Request from friends individually. *Rewarded for achieving a Player Level of 63. *Rewarded for achieving Art Skill levels of: 1, 10, 15, 20, 30, 35, 45, 50, 60, 65, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 105, 110, 120, 125, 135, 140, 145. *Rewarded for achieving Athletic Skill levels of: 1, 10, 15, 20, 45. *Rewarded for achieving Cooking Skill levels of: 1, 10, 15, 20, 30, 35, 45, 50, 60, 65, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 105, 110, 120, 125, 135, 140, 145. *Rewarded for achieving Music Skill levels of: 1, 10, 15, 20, 30, 35, 45, 50, 60, 65, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 105, 110, 120, 125, 135, 140, 145. *Rewarded for achieving Writing Skill levels of: 15, 85. Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *Business Time *Chart Topper *Curiouser and Curiouser *The French Connection *It's A Date *Like, Total Emergency *Right On Clue *Smart Start *Take My Advice *Turning Japanese *Where The Art Is 'Skills' *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **André & André Dummy (16 needed) **Comic Art Drafting Board (32 needed) **DraftBlast Artboard (26 needed) **Elegance Perfume Table (7 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (11 needed) **Japanese Easel (5 needed) **Landscape Easel (20 needed) **Portrait Easel (18 needed) **Still Life Easel (10 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (6 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following items: **LifeLike Archery Range (12 needed) **Simiyoga Soft-Landing Mat (13 needed) **XRunner 3000 Home Edition (6 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Stove (24 needed) **Brand Name Wisebuy (3 needed) **G King Counter (20 needed) **Holiday Stove (16 needed) **Jetblack 500 (5 needed) **Le Café Grande Patisserie (23 needed) **Llamark Cook-Rite (3 needed) **Venture Grill (5 needed) **Wafflematic 3T (2 needed) **Wilderness Camp Fire (15 needed) **Oasis Master Brick Oven (15 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Chimeway Emperor / Chimeway Princess (23 needed) **Fearless Snake Charming Kit (5 needed) **Golden Harp (9 needed) **Key-Note (51 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-10 (27 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-30 (46 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (16 needed) **Moore & Woode Grand Piano (17 needed) **Neukum Red / Neukum Classic (13 needed) **Old Faithful (74 needed) **PluckMeister Ltd Edition (34 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (11 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (11 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (20 needed) **Bradbury Tristar (6 needed) **Couplet Poet Pro (8 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (20 needed) **Hunt N' Peck GT (6 needed) **Hunt N' Peck T5a (1 needed) **Moneywell GT3060 (7 needed) *Unlocks Build Roulette Table Skill levels in the WiseFellas Casino Table (8 needed) *Unlocks Romantic Dining Table Skill levels in the Amour Dinner For Two (18 needed) *Unlocks Showtime Ritzy Fountain Skill levels in Showtime Ritzy Fountain (10 needed) 'Other' *Used to Craft the Inspired Potion and the Woven Palm. Category:Backpack Items